snowy day
by yankeegal13
Summary: Athena falls ill during a court case
1. Chapter 1

**Before starting the story, I had some requests to do a Pokémon story however I also promised a friend who is playing duel destinies at the moment a fanfic of a particular pairing please check out his video.**

It was a cold day in the district, Athena was running late for the day's trial so she decided to stop by the coffee shop to get a coffee before the trial. When she was out of the coffee shop with a cup of coffee she got to the courthouse to notice Apollo, Mr Gavin and Mr Wright were there. Athena said, Its nice to see you guys sorry for being late." Klavier said, "It's no problem." Athena said to Klavier, "What brings you here today." Klavier said, "I'm filling in today, we had an incident happen yesterday and I'm filling in for the person for this case." Athena said, "Ok let's get the case started." So the guys started the trial.

A few minutes later, Athena and the crew got into position at the courtroom and Widget thought "this is going to be awkward." Athena said to widget, "Widget shush." The judge said, "Ms cykes, please refrain from disrupting please." Just then Athena started feeling some chills, she thought maybe I should sit down. The trial continued for a few minutes just then Klavier decided to call a recess.

During the recess, Klavier asked Athena, "Freulian are you okay, you seem to be coming down with something." Athena said, "It's cold out there I probably just need a sweater, just then Athena felt herself sneezing a bit. Klavier said, "I beg to differ with that sneezing of yours." Athena said, "Sorry weather changes do that." Klavier then said to Athena, "No problem and I have an extra sweater you can borrow for now." After Athena put on the sweater she went back to resume the trial.

When they got back to the courtroom, the judge said to Klavier, "Mr Gavin, is everything okay on both ends." Klavier said, "My end is okay, however I'm not afraid to escort out if it comes down to it." About twenty minutes to the trial, Athena started to get lightheaded and she tried asking the judge for a break. The judge said, "Ms Cykes, we just took a break less then an hour ago, unless this is something urgent, we can not accept the request." Klavier said to the judge, "Judge, I think she might be sick, can I escort her out briefly to make sure." The judge said, "Ok we can take a few minutes break to check."

During the break, Klavier decided to check Athenas head and when he checked, he noticed he was right to be concerned and Athena was running a fever. Klavier said to Apollo, "Is it okay if I take your coworker to the infirmary for the rest of the trial I'll take her to my place after the trial." Apollo said, "That is okay with me do what you must." After Klavier took Athena to the infirmary he met Apollo for the rest of the trial.

After Klavier got back from taking Athena to get checked, he went back to the room. The judge asked, Mr Gavin, can you give us an update on Ms Cykes please." Klavier said, "Ms Cykes is too sick to continue today's trial, Herr forehead is continuing in her place." Shortly after the trial ended, Klavier went to the infirmary to see Athena sleeping and when he was done with the day's trial, Apollo and Klavier helped carry Athena to Klaviers car to get Athena to klaviers place to rest.


	2. Chapter 2

It took a while before Athena woke back up, she was awaken by the sound of herself sneezing. When she woke up she took a look around her surroundings and she noticed that her surroundings were unusual. Instead of being at the courthouse or wearing her normal clothes she was in a bed wearing pajamas. Athena thought, "I must have felt bad." Just then Klavier walked in and he noticed Athena was awake. Klavier said, "Its nice to see you finally awake, how are you feeling." Athena said, "I'm okay right now." Klavier said, "That's good to hear." Just then Klavier went to get some things.

When Klavier got back to the room, Athena asked him, "Where am I, why am I here." Klavier said, "You got lethargic during the trial, I sent you to the medical office until the trial ended then I brought you here." Just then Athena started sneezing more intensely then before so Klavier decided to get her some medicine to take. Klavier also came back with a thermometer to take Athenas temperature. When he finished taking the temperature, Klavier said, "Sorry Athena but you won't be going to the trial tomorrow not with a temperature that high." Athena said, "How bad is it." Klavier said, "102.6". Athena said, "That must be awful."

After a few minutes, Klavier got a phone call on his phone, on the other end was Simon, he was asking, "Gavin-Dono, we have been looking for you at the office what is going on." Klavier said to Simon, "Sorry something happened at the courthouse today that I had to take care of, I need someone to fill in for me tomorrow for the trial." Simon said back to Klavier, "I'm okay filling in tomorrow if you need someone to fill in for you, I'll let Edgeworth know you are taking the day off."

After Klavier got off the phone, Athena asked, "Who were you talking to." Klavier said, "It was Simon, he was asking where I was and that I had to take tomorrow off to take care of you." Athena then said, "Thanks Mr Gavin." After that Athena decided to go back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Athena woke back up, when she woke up she noticed Klavier was there. Klavier said, "I see you are awake, how are you feeling, are you starting to feel better." Athena said, "A little better then yesterday but still sore." Klavier said, "It's not a problem, I'm sure in a few days you should be okay." Athena then said, "Thank you."

A few minutes later Athena asked Klavier, "How long was I asleep for." Klavier said, "Several hours, I'd say close to 14 hours." Athena said, "14 hours wow, I must have had a worse cold then I thought." Klavier said, "It's a good thing I'm here to help you then."

A few minutes later, Athena started getting into a coughing fit, Klavier decided to hook up the nebulizer so that Athena could breathe in some medicine. When Athena was done with the nebulizer, she said, "That was scary, I've never felt this bad before." Klavier said, "Its a good thing I took today off then to take care of you."

An hour later, Klavier got a call on his phone, it was Apollo. Apollo asked, "Hi Mr Gavin, I just got out of the trial, the judge missed you today is everything okay." Klavier said back to Apollo, "Its okay right now, your coworker had a fit earlier but she's feeling ok now, she did take the nebulizer." Apollo said, "I guess Athena felt worse then she thought." Klavier said, "She said to me she had a bad cold." Apollo said, "No problem, I'll let Mr Wright know when I get back to the office." Just then Klavier decided to go back to check on Athena.

When Klavier went to check on Athena, he noticed Athena was getting uncomfortable. Klavier said, "Freulian Cykes, are you okay, you look uncomfortable." Athena said, "I'm freezing right now, even with the sheets on." Klavier said to Athena, "Here let me walk you to the couch so I can wash the sheets, then you can get back into bed, that way if anyone visits you can have visitors." After doing that, Athena fell asleep on Klaviers couch.


	4. Chapter 4

Athena took a nap in Klavier living room while Klavier did laundry, Klavier had laid out a pair of clean pajamas earlier in case Athena needed them but Athena mostly slept while Klavier did laundry.

When Athena woke up, she felt a nice hand touch in her hair, it wasn't klaviers hand, when she was able to see who's hand it was, she realized it was Simon. Athena said, "Why Simon, what are you doing here." Simon said to Athena, "Gavin-Dono wanted someone to keep an eye on you while he went to get some stuff." Athena said to Simon, "I'm sorry but my mind is a bit foggy right now." Just then Athena started getting back in a sneeze fit so Simon decided to feel Athenas head to notice she was still warm. Simon said, "It seems you still have quite the fever, I'll get you some medicine." Athena said, "Thank you Simon."

After taking the medicine, Athena said to Simon, "I should probably have something to eat, I haven't eaten much since yesterday morning." Simon asked, "Is a bowl of soup and some tea ok." Athena said, "Yes that's fine with me."

A few minutes later, Klavier came back from running his errands. Klavier said to Simon, "Thanks for keeping an eye on Ms Cykes for me, did she need anything I need to know about." Simon said to Klavier, "She did eat a bit while you were gone." Just then Klavier decided to let Simon go back to the office.

After Klavier finished doing the errands and chores, Klavier asked Athena, "Are you feeling okay now, you were asleep when I tried to talk to you earlier." Athena said, "I must have been tired, were you trying to tell me something." Klavier said, "The bed was made for you to get back into but when I was trying to tell you earlier you were still asleep but I had to bring someone to keep an eye on you to run some errands." Athena asked, "What did you have to do." Klavier said, "Just buy a bunch of stuff I was low on but I did buy a bunch of tissues as well." Athena said, "Thank you Mr Gavin." After that Klavier decided to bring Athena back to the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Two days later, Athena started showing signs of improvement but she was still not well enough to go back to the office. When she woke up, she saw that she had a missed call, it was from Klavier. Athena decided she wanted to take a shower before answering her phone.

When Athena got out of the shower, she noticed Klavier was outside the bathroom door. Klavier asked, "I see you are finally awake and walking about how are you feeling." Athena said, "I'm starting to feel a lot better actually." Klavier said to Athena, "If that is the case, I guess I can check you to see if you are well enough to go home, if so I'll get you home just remember to take it easy for today if you do and I'll check on you later." Klavier decided to check Athena's head to check for signs of a fever and take Athenas temperature. After doing both things, Klavier said to Athena, "I guess this means you can go home now." After that Klavier decided to drive Athena back home.

The next morning Athena woke up early to go to the office, when she got to the office, she noticed Apollo was there, Apollo said, "Why Athena you're back, how are you feeling." Athena said, "I'm feeling much better but I still have the mask on since it's still in the period that it can spread but I'm feeling much better otherwise." Just then Mr Wright came in and said, "Why Athena, we weren't expecting you to come in until at least tomorrow, how are you feeling." Athena said, "I'm feeling much better but I'm still wearing the mask so I don't spread anything." Phoenix said, "It's okay, I'll just let the courts know you need an extra day before you can come back." After that Athena started getting some light work done around the office. After finishing up for the day, Athena decided to go home.

When Athena got home, he noticed Klavier was at her apartment. Athena said, "Why Mr Gavin, what brings you here." Klavier said, "I was coming to check on you and I noticed you were out." Athena said, "It's okay, and thank you for helping me out recently, I really appreciate it." Klavier said, "Its okay, anyway do you want to go get some coffee." Athena said, "That would be great." After the two talked, they decided to go to the coffee place. After the two got home, they remarked on how great it was for themselves. After Klavier dropped Athena off, she decided to rest.


End file.
